1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination adjustment circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
For enhancing image capture in darker environments, many video cameras utilize infrared emitting diodes. However, the infrared emitting diodes are often operated by simply being turned on or off. However, turning on the infrared emitting diodes when some ambient light is present can generate an excessive level of brightness. When the infrared emitting diodes are turned off altogether when ambient light is not adequate, insufficient brightness remains. Thus, without precise adjustment of the infrared emitting diodes, image capture is negatively affected.